New Transformation: Amulet Neko?
by KawaiiNatsumi15
Summary: Amu and Ikuto have a moment together... and Amu transforms into Amulet Neko with Yoru! Couple: Amuto! AmuxIkuto  Pictures on my profile!  R&R!


_"New Transformation: Amulet Neko?"  
_

**Brii:** Taa-daa! New story! Yayy! :3

**Amu:** What happened to Shugo Chara: Life of Natsumi?

**Brii:** It might take me a while to finish that... plus I haven't really gotten any reviews lately so I don't know if I'm going to continue that story...

**Amu:** You should still work on that story! You put in so much effort into that!

**Ikuto:** Yo, is me and Amu in this story?

**Brii:** Yes Ikuto, you and Amu are in this fanfic... but your not "officially" together in this one

**Ikuto: **No fair... Well at least this isn't a Tadamu fanfic

**Amu:** Awwww... :(

**Brii: **Amu, you know you love Ikuto more than Tadagay :)

**Amu: ***Blushing* N-no i don't!

**Mayu:** KawaiiNatsumi15 does NOT own Shugo Chara or the characters, Peach-Pit does!

* * *

******.:Amu's POV:.**

I swiftly put on my clothes that Miki drew out for me and looked in the mirror. The outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt that showed the directions of heaven and hell, a black, purple striped half-long sleeved shirt underneath the tee, a purple scarf wrapped around loosely around my neck, a silver colored belt wrapped around my waist that barley stayed on and a cute pair of blue boots.

"Thanks Miki! You always have a great sense of style." I said while putting my hair into two downwards pigtails. I finished up the look by putting a blue and yellow beanie-like hat on my head.

"No problem Amu-chan!" Miki stated with a proud expression on her face.

I looked at the clock curiously and I noticed that the clock read 2:30 on it. _Oh no! I'm late!  
_I quickly grabbed my little case for my charas and ran out the door. _I don't think I can make it! The meeting is at 2:45!  
_"Ran! Character change!"  
"Okay Amu-chan!" she chanted the three words to get me flying, "Hop! Step! Jump!"  
Suddenly, I was in midair, soaring my way to the Royal Garden for the important meeting that Tadase-kun called for.

**.:Normal POV:.**

While Amu was racing against time to get to the meeting, she doesn't know that she might run into the perverted cosplay cat boy, Tsukyomi Ikuto, who is lying down on the grass taking a nap in their favorite spot besides the amusement park. Where Amu and Ikuto shared a duet together and where they really bonded well with one another.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Ikuto ~nya! Let's play ~nya!" Yoru exclaimed in annoyance.

"No thanks, I'm good"

"Mouu, Ikuto your no fun ~nya!"

I ignored Yoru's rants and closed my eyes, trying to doze into a nap, but I saw that it wasn't possible right now. So I looked up at the pale blue sky that had many fluffy clouds floating without a care. I immediately saw a cloud that looked like a strawberry that reminded me of that blushing beauty, Amu. I smirked at the thought. Of course I figured out that I love her and that I only tease her because that's the only way that I can show it to her without ruining my image I already laid out. I cannot show it the _other _way because she's way to young for me to do that to her, and it would probably hurt her mentally and possibly physically. I still get rage with jealousy when I see her with the kiddy king; I just wish she took my confession seriously… I was telling the damn truth and she thought I lied… Amu really is stubborn, but that's another reason why I love her-crap I said love, this is going to ruin my character now.

I sat up and stretched my arms and legs out and let out a huge yawn escape from my mouth. All of a sudden, I hear a girl screaming and little voices calling her name. I smirked, knowing whose name they were calling. I stood up and looked around for Amu, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Then I was suddenly pushed back onto the ground and felt someone's weight on me. I looked at the blushing girl on top of me and smirked, her eyes were still closed. Maybe it's time to have some fun… time to tease her now.

"I never knew you liked being on top, Amu_-koi." _I purred into her ear. I saw her eyes snap wide open and she screamed so loud, that it could probably cause a car to get distracted and crash into something. I winced in pain of her high pitched scream, sometimes I hate having sensitive ears.

"Y-y-you perverted cat! I-I'm not y-your g-girlfriend!" she was so cute when she stuttered.  
"But Amu-koi, I thought you were my girlfriend." I hugged her close to my body and rested my chin on her shoulder. I heard her gasp, I smirked to myself again. Point one for me.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

As I was flying towards the Royal Garden, I all of a sudden stopped and stayed where I was. I looked down and began screaming, I started to fall.

"AMU-CHAN!"

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEEE!" I felt the wind rush to my face as I fell farther down towards the Earth, where my grave is going to be located. I shut my eyes, as if that's going to protect me. I suddenly landed on something-or someone, but I didn't want to risk opening my eyes. I felt my whole face warm up and someone breathing under me.

Then I felt the person's warm breath on my ear and said with a velvety voice, "I never knew you liked being on top, Amu-_koi." _My eyes snapped open as I realized who it was. I screamed my loudest to try and deafen the perverted Ikuto.

After I finished screaming I spoke with a nervous voice, "Y-y-you perverted cat! I-I'm not y-your g-girlfriend!" _Oh-no I stuttered big time! Why do I always feel this way when he's around me! _  
"But Amu-koi, I thought you were my girlfriend." _Psh yea, as if._

Then, I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he hugged me closer to him. I also felt his chin on my shoulder and I can feel his warm breath on my face. I gasped out loud. _Oh no…_

**.:Normal POV:.**

Amu struggled to get out of Ikuto's hold and she eventually did. She stood up and brushed the grass off her jeans. Ikuto sat up and pouted, "Awww… you don't want me to hug you _Amu?"_ Amu blushed and said in defiance, "Why would anyone want to be hugged by you! You baka neko!" Ikuto feigned hurt, so he placed his hand over his heart, "Ouch, I'm hurt by your words Amu."

Amu rolled her eyes, "I'm not falling for that Ikuto."

"Fine fine. You caught me." He chuckled at her confused expression.

Amu knew she was late now… oh well it's no use to go there by now, everybody probably will be at home by the time she gets there at this rate. She looked at Ikuto and noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing ripped jeans with a white shirt that had black and red designs on the center of it. He was also wearing a jacket on that was unbuttoned and that was only up to his forearm.

Ikuto saw her staring at him so he raised his eyebrow, "Ah Amu? What's wrong? Can't you blink or say anything? Or is it because you staring at my body again?"

Amu immediately blushed and stomped her foot, "I was NOT staring at your body Ikuto!"

"Ah so you were still staring at me? Am I correct?"

Amu's face was so red now, that she can put Rudolf's red nose to shame. (A/N: I HAD to put that on there! Lol I always wanted to say that on a fanfic ^^)  
"N-no! I was not staring at YOU! Or any part of you!" She quickly started to walk away, but then she felt Ikuto grab her wrist and spun her around to face him. She was now inches away from Ikuto's mouth to touch hers.

Amu blinked and tried to put on her "cool-and-spicy" character on. "Let go of me Tsukiyomi Ikuto, before I beat you into a pulp." Ikuto only snorted and looked her directly in her golden honey eyes. "I doubt that you can actually do that to me Amu. And don't try to put your other character on me; it might work for the kiddy king, but not on me."

Amu gulped, she knew he was right. She looked into his dark violet eyes that always make her knee's go weak every time she looked into them for too long. Ikuto started chuckling and took a step back to give the girl some air. "I don't want to be tempted," he winked while showing off his signature smirk. Amu was about to retort but then Yoru floated to Ikuto and started whining, "Ikuto… I'm bored~nya. I wanna play now ~nya!" Ikuto nodded then casually looked at Amu again. He thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head.

Ikuto pointed at Amu and commanded to Yoru, "Yoru, character transform."  
Yoru started laughing and exclaimed, "Amu's heart, UNLOCK ~nya!"  
Amu was shocked and tried to run but she couldn't even take one step away, she was already going through the transformation with… YORU!

Amu was now surrounded by a bright light and began transforming… Light pink cat ears appeared on her head while a long, pink tail popped out. Her hair was now taken out of her ponytails she had put them into when she got dressed this afternoon. A black belly shirt that seemed a bit too short, and that had a spiky belt around the bottom lining of the shirt appeared on her body along with black short shorts that had a spiky belt on as well. She now had black above-the-knee socks with stings on the top of it, where her upper thigh was. Her hands and feet transformed into pink cat paws, and her Humpty Lock was replaced by a cat bell around her neck.  
"Chara Nari: Amulet Neko ~nya!"

As soon as Amu stepped back onto the grass, she was furious. "IKUTO ~NYA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME ~NYA? CHANGE ME BACK NOW ~NYA!" All Ikuto did was laugh harder than Amu ever seen him laugh before, yet this got Amu even angrier. "IKUTOOOOO!" She even heard Yoru's voice laughing from the inside of her body.

All of Amu's charas were also mad, but only because Yoru had wasted a transformation for entertainment purposes. Their little faces were bright red with rage and it looked like they were going to rip Yoru's head off once he cancel's Amu's transformation.

"YORU ~NYA! GET OUT OF ME NOW ~NYA! I MEAN IT ~NYA!"

Ikuto finally stopped laughing and walked up to Amu, petting her cat ears as she now blushed with embarrassment. "Amu, you look so cute as a cat. The only thing funny was your reaction to it." He chuckled. Amu's face was now bright red as she looked at him with disbelief. Yoru finally exited her body and when he was still having a laugh about what just had happened, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia started hitting him, causing a mini dust cloud where their fight is taking place. Amu and Ikuto both sweat dropped and smiled at each other…

Amu pouted as Ikuto walked her home; it was getting dark so he figured that he might as well escort her home, even though she refused too many times. Once they got to her house, he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. Amu was secretly in complete bliss, she tried to make it as long as possible, but it failed. Ikuto pulled back with a smile, yes a real smile, and he chuckled, "See ya later… Amu neko ~koi"

* * *

**Brii:** Well that was another lame story by meh xD

**Ikuto: **At least you made me kiss Amu ;)

**Amu:** *blushes* P-pervert Ikuto!

**Tadase:** Hello everyone! *sparkle winks*

**Brii:** EWW! DIE TADAGAY! *Gets baseball bat and chases Tadagay with it*

**Ikuto:** Haha thats pretty funny yet really scary at the same time -_-"

**Brii:** I shoved him into a closet, locked the door from the outside and flushed the key in the toliet. So everything is okie-dokie now ^^

**Amu & Ikuto:** O_o

**Yoru:** Please Review ~nya!

**Brii: **YORU! :D


End file.
